


i have loved you for a thousand years

by Cordelia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:37:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cordelia/pseuds/Cordelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel went away to college five years ago, leaving his boyfriend Dean back in Kansas.  He comes back to visit, only to find Dean has a girlfriend.  Happy ending, I promise!</p>
            </blockquote>





	i have loved you for a thousand years

**Author's Note:**

> Uploading all my old fics to my AO3 account. This was a fill from this prompt: Dean and Cas broke up because Cas went to university, but now he's back and wanting to try again 5 years later but Dean has a girlfriend. I don't mind how they get back together, as long as they do :)

Dean had been working at Singer's Yard for five years.

It was a good job; Bobby Singer, his boss, was an old family friend and Dean was actually good at fixing cars. It was one of the few things that he was proud of himself for, since his little brother Sammy had got all the brains and been able to go off to Stanford a year ago. Sure, Dean was proud of his brother, but sometimes he felt a little twinge of sadness at the fact that he was still stuck in his hometown whereas it seemed that everybody else had packed up and moved on with their lives. 

That had nothing to do with Castiel, of course. 

"Hey," said a seductive voice from above him. Dean slid out from the bottom of the car he'd been working on, and grinned when he saw a pretty dark haired girl smiling at him. "I know you don't get off for another hour, but I asked Bobby extra nicely if he'd let you go early so that we can get ready for dinner at your parents house, and he's such a sweetheart that he agreed." Standing upright, Dean pulled his girlfriend closer to him and kissed her. She giggled and pushed him away. 

"Lisa Braeden, you really are one of the most lovely girls in the entire world." She pouted jokingly. 

"Only one of them?" Dean chuckled. 

"Fine, the loveliest girl in the entire world." Wiping his hands on a faded yellow cloth, Dean took his girlfriend's hand as they walked out of the mechanic's together. 

It was three hours later, just as Lisa, Dean and his parents were just sitting down to eat, when the doorbell rang. Mary stood up, waving off the protests of her family as she insisted they start eating, and rushed see who was at the door. John talked to Dean about his car until three minutes later when Mary ran back into the room, face flushed in excitement. They all turned to look at her expectantly. 

"Well, I can't say that this was planned," she said gleefully "but guess who's just arrived!" She moved aside, and standing some way behind her was a pale, black haired man with startling blue eyes and rosy cheeks. He looked hugely embarrassed and rather frightened, and it was only when John stood up and called out a greeting that he dared look at the family. 

"Castiel, my God, how long's it been? I haven't seen you since you left for Harvard about, what, it must be five years ago now? How've you been, kid?" 

Castiel stepped forward shakily and shook John outstretched hand. 

"I've been fine, Sir. It's very nice to see you all again after such a long time." Glancing at the dinner table, Castiel seemed to shrink back. "I'm sorry," he stammered "I've interrupted you're dinner. I must go and find a hotel, excuse me." As he turned to leave, Mary blocked his path. 

"What's this nonsense about a hotel? You'll be staying with us of course! How long are you here for?" Castiel shook his head avidly. 

"No, no, I really couldn't impose—"

"Castiel," John said firmly, "you've practically been part of this family since you were four years old, I mean, remember how close you and Dean were? Practically inseparable for years, up until you went away to Harvard. Do you remember, Mary?" His wife nodded, smiling. 

"Yes, of course I do! Gosh, and do you remember when he left? Dean was sulking for weeks! We could barely get him to leave his room he so depr—"

"Mom!" Dean snapped. She looked at him, startled, her smile fading slightly. Dean's heart was hammering away in his chest, and he could barely stop his hands from shaking. "Mom," he said in a quieter voice, "leave it." His mother glanced between Castiel and Dean, both of which seemed to be avoiding the other's gaze, before nodding slowly. 

"Right... well Castiel, as John said – you're practically family, so you can stay here. I'll set up the guest room for you later, but right now our dinner is going cold on that table. Would you care to join us?" 

Castiel looked like he was about to refuse, but the pointed look Mary gave him made him realise that he didn't really have a choice. Nodding silently, Castiel sat down at an empty seat whilst John passed him a plate and cutlery. 

Lisa looked between Dean and Castiel, a confused expression on her face. Dean, despite his tense body, squeezed her shoulder reassuringly before digging into the meal. The gesture did not go unnoticed by Castiel, whose blue eyes flickered ever so slightly at the sight. 

The evening passed somewhat easily, and conversation was far less awkward than it perhaps could have been. Castiel told a keen Mary about his time at Harvard, whilst John regaled Dean and Lisa with stories from when he was a marine. 

It was getting close to midnight when they decided to call it a night. Lisa and Dean were staying in Dean's old room and leaving in the morning, whilst Castiel had Sam's old room. Their paths didn't cross as they prepared for bed, right up until Mary, John and Lisa were all asleep in their respective rooms. 

Dean couldn't fall asleep. Castiel's face – so much more adult than the last time he'd seen it – wouldn't leave his mind's eye and kept his heart rate up. Dean glanced over at a now sleeping Lisa, and cursed the young man in the other room silently. Dean had thought he could pretend, he really had. He thought he could pretend that he wasn't still in love with a man who no one but Sam had known was his lover, and that he loved Lisa. He'd almost started to believe it himself. 

But then Castiel had come back, looking as perfect as he always had done, his voice soft and deep, alluring as ever... 

Dean wondered what his parents would do if they found out that Dean's best friend had been more than that. He wondered what they'd do if they found out he was still in love with him. 

Deciding that sleep wasn't going to happen, Dean padded quietly out of the room, shutting the door behind him softly. He crept down the stairs to get a beer, only to see that there was someone sitting in the kitchen with the light on. Dean was about to creep back upstairs, when-

"Dean?" Dammit. 

Turning back towards the kitchen slowly, Dean felt his heart tug painfully when he saw Castiel, hair rumpled, staring at him widely. After considering running back up the stairs, Dean sighed and trudged slowly into the kitchen. Sitting in the chair beside Castiel's, Dean smiled half-heartedly. 

"Hey, Cas." Castiel frowned. 

"I'm sorry I came back, Dean. I understand that this must be awkward for you." Dean shrugged, trying to hide the thrill he felt every time Castiel said his name. 

"Why did you come back?" The question that came out his mouth was not the one he was going to ask and he blushed, feeling nosy. Castiel tilted his head. 

"For you, of course." 

Well, Dean hadn't expected that. His cool mask slipping, Dean spluttered. 

"F-for- what?" Castiel nodded as if it were obvious. 

"Did you not believe me when I say I wanted to be with you forever? That I'd come back for you when I'd finished my degree?" Dean gaped at him. 

"But- but that was five years ago! You haven't spoken to me since, no letter, no phone call- you disappeared, Cas! And you broke up with me, remember?" Castiel sighed sadly. 

"I'm sorry, I thought you'd prefer to have some freedom and not be tethered to me whilst I was away. Anyway, why I came back is not of import now." Dean leaned back, stunned. 

"What do you mean, it's 'not of import'? Do you- do you still love me?" Dean's voice grew more unsure, and Castiel met his gaze with honest eyes. 

"Of course I do, Dean. When I told you I'd love you forever I wasn't lying. I love you more than anything in this world." He paused, not knowing that Dean's heart was bursting out of his chest and that his pulse was going at a million miles an hour. "But you obviously love Lisa now, and I am not going to get in the way of your happiness." Dean shook his head slowly. 

"I don't love Lisa," he whispered. Castiel frowned slightly. "I love you. I've always loved you. God, you don't know how much I've tried to love her, I really have, but she isn't you, Cas. I can't love her because I love you so much it hurts." Tears gathered in his eyes and he wiped them away slowly before looking at Castiel again, whose expression was one of pure shock. "I've missed you, Cas." 

And then Castiel's lips were on his, and nothing in the world was more important. Dean tangled his hands in Castiel's hair and pulled them together tighter, so much so that Castiel was now sitting on Dean's lap. Their lips crashed together hungrily, Dean moaning loudly at the sensation he'd so missed. Castiel's lips were soft and warm and tasted ever so slightly of butterscotch which drove Dean crazy to no end. Castiel shivered in delight as they kissed, allowing the sensation to control him. After God knows how long, they stopped, panting heavily. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist and pulled him in even closer. 

"Never leave me again, Cas." He said softly. Castiel chuckled. 

"I promise you, I will never leave unless you want me to." 

"That means you'll be here forever, then." 

"If you wish, Dean." There was a pause of silence until Dean laughed softly. 

"This is going to be difficult to explain to my parents." A flash of guilt went through him. "And Lisa." Castiel turned to look at him, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. 

"They'll understand, I think." Dean frowned. 

"Why do you think that?" 

"Because when your mother answered the doorbell, she told me to kiss you at the first chance I got."


End file.
